“Your Wish is my Command”
by DarkRain21207
Summary: Violet dips into a curtsy. “If it is your wish, we will travel anywhere to meet you. Auto Memories Doll, Vi-“ Her eyes filled with shock as she stared into the emerald eyes in front of her. “Violet Evergarden, at your service.
1. “Your Wish is my Command”

(This story picks up right at the end of episode 13. This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it?

Constructive criticism is welcome.)

Chapter 1

"Your wish is my command"

Violet dips into a curtsy. "If it is your wish, we will travel anywhere to meet you. Auto Memories Doll, Vi-" Her eyes filled with shock as she stared into the emerald eyes in front of her. "Violet Evergarden, at your service.

Before could even realize what she was doing, Violet leapt forward and threw her arms around the neck of a certain major in front of her.

"M-major.." She choked out through tears.

"Violet.." He responded wrapping his arms around her waist. Gilbert couldn't stop the tears from falling either. Violet was practically of the ground in their embrace. (Seeming as they had a great height difference and Violet had literally thrown herself onto the man.)

Violet's heart skipped a beat when he moved on of his arms to her lower back. (She couldn't quite understand why though.) She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, taking in every inch of his scent that she could. Gilbert would stay in this position for all of eternity if he could, but he couldn't stand another second of not being able to see her beautiful face. He gently unwrapped her arms and held her by the shoulder, looking her up and down, taking in how much she had changed. Violet got self conscious of herself with his stare. But felt better when his eyes traveled back up to meet her's. She felt so vulnerable. Just standing there with his hands on her shoulders, him staring at her.

"What?" She asked in such a way that made Gilbert blush. Even he could sense the way she felt. "Nothing Vi." He pulled her into yet another embrace, but not before stopping to plant a kiss on her forehead. Violet had no words to describe the feeling in her heart and the butterflies in her stomach. Though…. a few things…. had crossed her mind.

"Hey major?" She hesitating pulled away just enough to see his face, but not letting go.

"Yes?"

" I believe… that I understand your words now. I love you. I think I know what it means. But I'm not sure what type of 'Love' you were trying to convey."

"I'm proud of you Violet. You've come so far. And I can assure you… it won't be long before you know what I meant." Gilbert said with a blushing smirk.

"Okay."

Gilbert leads her inside and makes tea for them both*

"Sir, I was told that I was requested. Though, you were surprised to see me."

"I never requested a certain person actually. I just needed an Auto Memories Doll. In fact, I was going to write a letter to you."

"How long am I supposed to be here?" She asked.

"I requested for a week, though since it is you who I wanted to speak with I suppose you could leave early if you wish." Violet's expression turned a bit sad, catching Gilbert's attention. "What's wrong?"

"It's not a problem. I'm fine."

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"I-is it okay… if I-I stay the whole week?"

" Of course it is! I was hoping you would." He said, walking over to the table and setting down the tea.

The two talked for what seemed like hours. Catching up on lost time, reflecting on the past, and all in all.. enjoying each other's company.

It was well into the afternoon, and Violet was getting tired from her travel to his house. She yawned, almost falling out of her chair in exhaustion.

"Violet!" He caught her by the shoulders and sat her back up. "I have a bed prepared if you want to rest. It looks like you need it." " No. It's not a problem." "Yes it is Vi. You need rest. We have a whole week to spend time together." He lead her to the room where she would be staying, and showed her the bathroom in case she needed it later.

*Later that evening*

Violet walked down the stairs after a long nap. She had changed into a loose, nightgown-like dress. It had a tank top style cut, coming down just past her knees, and had purple lace trim along the edges. Gilbert blushed when he saw her as she turned the corner into the living room. He had never see her in anything less than one of his uniforms or occasionally a dress like the one she showed up in. 'She's so pretty…' he thought.

"Major? You okay?" Her words interrupted his thoughts.

"What? Oh.. uh.. yeah I'm fine." She once again felt self conscious of his stares. 'Why does he look at me this way? And… why does it make my heart run a marathon.' She sat down gently beside him. Making him blush even more. He cursed himself for not being able to hide his feelings for her. But then again, didn't he already technically confess? 'Never mind. It's not the time.' "You hungry?" He asked. "I could eat if you would like me to." "Well yeah, I want you to eat but are you hungry?" "I suppose." "Okay. I'll get right to it then."

*After dinner*

"I think that I will get ready to bed now. Unless you wish for me to not." Violet said placing her plate in the sink. "I think I will turn in as well. Do you have everything you need?" "Yes."

Violet brushed her hair, washed her face, and unpacked her clothes for the next few days. She had just sat on her bed when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" " Hello. Sorry to intrude, did you find everything you need?" "Yes I did." "Good. Well… I hope you sleep well, good night Violet." "Major, wait." "Yes?" "Could we stay and talk for a bit? Just till I get tired…" "Of course." He smiled

Gilbert walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He was still in jeans but had changed into a white tee shirt. Violet looked up to his face and took in all his scars. She wondered what his eye looked like under his eye patch, but she figured she would ask later. "Do you want to see?" He asked. "What? Oh. No." She looked away, almost ashamed. "Here. Look." He untied the string from behind his head and let the patch fall. Her face turned to shock, though it wasn't as bad as she thought. The color was dim, his eye shape was deformed, and he had a broken iris.

Violet covered her mouth in disbelief.

"It's not very pretty is it?" He asked. No response. All she could do was bring herself closer to him and cup his face, to take in all of his features, that she could only describe as beautiful. Gilbert blushed at her actions, unsure of what to do. Violet herself blushed when he leaned into her hands for a second or two.

"W-what is this feeling called…" she removed her hands and placed them to her stomach, unsure of what those butterflies meant. "I-I d-don't know. It depends what it feels like." The major could only wish it was what he wanted it to be. Though, he didn't have much hope. "I…. it's….. I don't know. It feels like nervousness or excitement. Or at least how people describe those emotions to feel like." She looked genuinely confused, not understanding how her actions and words… or even his actions and words had correlated with the feeling in her heart and stomach. " I'm not sure Vi."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Violet fidgeting with the fabric of her nightgown, trying to find the right words. While Gilbert spaced out, lost in thought. It was Violet who broke the silence.

"H-hey major…"

"Yes?"

"I know that this is strange… and unlike me, but...something makes me feel that… this will make me feel better." She turned to him, sitting on her knees. "Could you lay down next to me- you don't have to.. but just for a bit…"

"Sure." This was it. He couldn't stop his blush. But of course, he obliged. She scooted over and lied down. As did he. They spent some time staring into each other's eyes before they began to talk.

"Major, if-... why didn't you try to find me?"

"I did. After being released from the hospital I traveled a lot, just trying to find any soldiers from the war if I could. I figured they would have information on you or Hodgins. After a while I found a place to settle, I knew I would find you again someday. And… in case you were wondering, After I shoved you away the last time we were together… the bomb threw me several feet away. It was only by some miracle of god that a soldier inspecting the area found me and took me to the nearest hospital."

"If you were safe then, why didn't the news travel?" She asked softly.

"Well, turns out the nearest hospital from there was about two hundred miles away. The people in the area also didn't speak our language, they didn't much communicate with the people on this side of the country."

"Hm." Violet turned her head down a bit, not knowing what to say.

"H-hey, Vi?" He said gently

"Yeah?"

"I'm… I'm going to do something. It might freak you out a bit, and I might regret it but… after I do, I want you to tell me if that feeling in your stomach returns. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Gilbert moved himself closer to her, cupping her face as she had before. Her heart started racing, what was he going to do? He looked into her eyes, then letting them travel down to her lips. He brought her face up to his and into a gentle kiss. Violet wasn't sure what was going on, but she unstiffened and kissed back. They lingered there for a moment before Gilbert broke the kiss. He was met with violets cherry-red face and her hands trembling.

'Dammit. I did something wrong. I knew she wasn't ready for it but I did it anyway.'

"M-m-major.. w-was that a k-kiss?" She asked, her whole body trembling.

"Yes. It was. I'm sorry, I knew you weren't ready a-" She cut him off.

"C-could you do it again?" She asked. His eyes widened in surprise. He surely wasn't expecting that.

"Your wish is my command, Violet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Stay tuned for an author's note at the end)

*the next morning*

Violet woke up rather early, 5:24 am to be exact. She had nothing to do and couldn't go back to sleep so she got up and got dressed. As she was walking down the stairs of his run down house she heard something. A strange but faint sound. She ducked and slowed her steps as she turned the corner into the kitchen. The noise grew louder as she drew her knife from her pocket. Peering around the corner of the corner the living room, she saw a man. He was tall and very intimidating.(not to Violet of course). He was holding a small device with a glowing screen. It appeared to possibly have numbers on it. He was holding a tool and tinkering with it. Violet was about to strike when someone came up behind her, grabbing her wrist and putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shh." Thank goodness it was only the major. He moved her back protectively and drew out a gun.

"Put your hands in the air!"

The man threw his hands up revealing the screen of the device…. counting down from three minutes. Gilbert looked down at Violet and with a swift set of hand motions she disappeared around the corner back into the kitchen. With surprise by the criminal, she somehow appeared behind him on the other side of the living room with a loaded gun. "Hand it over." The major practically growled. With being cornered, the man tossed it over to Gilbert.

"Violet, you know what to do." She nodded took it from him and disappeared out the front door.

"Get the hell out of here Wilson. The wars over, everyone knows you lost your position as lieutenant colonel. Killing me isn't going to do you any good."

"It's quite the disappointment I didn't succeed, if I'd have known the girl was here I could've killed two birds with one stone. I was going to kill her later anyway."

"Let me guess, your after Hodges next aren't you?"

"Sure am."

"Well, good luck with that. It's pretty hard to kill someone when you're in jail." Gilbert approached the man keeping the gun pointed at his head, and tying his hands behind his back with the very rope Wilson had brought with him. At that time Violet came back. Her white sundress and her skin were covered in ash and dirt.

"I took care of it."

"Thank you. I'll make sure your dress is good as knew before you leave, don't worry." He walked the man into the kitchen. "Violet, could you please hold him here while I call the cops?"

"Yes, Major."

The man twitched in her grasp as he was surprised by her strength. A few minutes later the cops arrived and took the man away.

"What is that-" Gilbert walked over to the coffee table looking down at an object. Gilbert sprinted to Violet, he grabbed her wrist and opened the front door rushing out as fast as he could. He was just fast enough to get them out of the house before it blew up in a fit of ash, and smoke.

Her eyes stung. Her throat burned. Violet struggled to get up, her knees and wrists weak. After making it to her knees she bust into a dry coughing fit, falling back to the ground. Gilbert crawled over to her and helped her to sit. Her coughing never taking so much as a short pause. He shifted her so she was leaning against the space between his chest and arm.

"Violet, can you sit here just a minute or two while I get help?" He asked desperately in a dry, raspy voice. She nodded. "I need you to stay upright. You'll get more air." She nodded again, her dry throat causing her to gag. She was struggling to breathe when he returned with help. She had tears running down her cheeks. There was a woman and a man kneeling down to her and giving her water. Violet was quickly able to calm down and catch her breath. It was time for the second problem at hand. The house.

The house was left with little more than some of the wall framing and piles of debris. There seemed to be some salvageable items scattered around though. After some close inspection, Gilbert recovered Violet's typewriter in its now tattered case. He also found her suitcase, which held whichever clothes she hadn't unpacked yet. Of his he found some clothes, old trinket-like items, and a few small boxes that appeared to have pictures or other important objects in them. Gilbert made his way over the wreckage to bring the smaller items over to where Violet was.

( She was of course looking as adorable as always, all wrapped up in a blanket just sitting there with her chin in between her knees. Dammit Violet y u gotta be like that. Sorry I'm done.)

She poked her head up as he sat in front of her with the other items. She suddenly got a look of panic in her eyes and patted at her neck as if something was supposed to be there.

"It's gone!" She looked him dead in the eye.

"What is, Violet?"

"My brooch!"

"Where you wearing it when I pulled you out here?" She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "I'll see if I can find it okay?"

"I'll come with you." They searched for about a half before Gilbert spotted something sparkly while digging around. He picked it up and sure enough..

"Violet, I found it!" She made a beeline for him the second those words escaped. She took it from him and held it close to her chest.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

 **A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I wasn't sure how to go on with it. If you guys have any ideas let me know, I could use the inspiration. Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I wasn't expecting that many people to read this considering this is my first fanfic. Just as with the last chapter, constructive criticism is welcome. I want to give you all something you can enjoy.️**


End file.
